


Keep it Up

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow is a little shit, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finally lays down the law: No more dick pics.<br/>Qrow promises to not send anymore, but Qrow's always been one to bend the rules. If he can't send pictures, he'll send something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Up

“No more dick pics,” James said firmly, and plucked Qrow’s scroll out of his hands when he didn’t say anything. “I’m serious, Qrow. If you keep this up,” Qrow smirked; James ignored him, “I’ll be forced to set restrictions on our communications.”

“Oh, come on, Jimmy. It’s just a bit of fun.” He winked. “Maybe a _lot_ of fun.”

“No.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and curled deeper into the chaise lounge. “I know for a fact that you like looking at my dick.”

James flushed. “In private, Qrow. It’s unseemly for me to receive dick pictures while at work. I’ve been fortunate so far in that nobody else has been around to see them.” He waved Qrow’s scroll at him threateningly. “And nobody ever will. The pictures stop now,” he ordered.

“Fine,” Qrow sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and gazed thoughtfully at the wall. “No more dick pics, got it.” He held out a hand. “Can I have my scroll back now, _General_.”

James stared a Qrow with narrowed eyes, certain he was missing something. Qrow never agreed to do something so quickly. But Qrow just lay there, eyes closed as he tucked his scroll back into his pocket and settled in for a nap, and James decided to give Qrow the benefit of the doubt. Qrow had _promised;_ what more could he do?

* * *

He was blushing. James knew he was blushing, could feel the rush of blood down his throat and cheeks, all the way up to the tips of his ears, but reading the words scrawled across his screen, he didn’t see how anyone wouldn’t blush.

“General?” Winter’s worried voice broke through James’ thoughts and he dragged his eyes up to see her staring at him from her spot down the table. He was suddenly glad that he always blocked his scroll during meetings.

James cleared his throat. “My apologies,” he told Winter, and nodded at the rest of his staff sitting around the edges of the table. “It appears that I received a message for someone else. It won’t happen again.” He placed his scroll face down and valiantly tried to think about anything but what Qrow had sent him; tried to ignore how suddenly tight his pants felt. “Shall we continue?”

The room filled with noise again as his officers started planning for their next maneuvers and James vowed silently that he was going to take Qrow’s scroll away and drown it.

* * *

This was ridiculous, James thought, clutching his scroll tightly. There was no reason to get so worked up about this, they were just _words._ But when Ozpin and Glynda had turned to look at the maps Qrow had caught his eye, had _winked_ at him, and James had felt himself go instantly, achingly, hard.

_I’d bend you over the table with nothing but your shirt on and I’d fuck you so hard that you’d come all over yourself. And you’d have to wear that shirt the rest of the day, knowing that under your coat is the mess I made of you._

He had choked on the sip of water he’d just taken when he’d read the message, and Qrow had pounded him on the back, oh so helpfully, while Glynda had asked him if he were all right.

And now he was staring at the new message icon blinking in the corner and he could feel Qrow watching, waiting for him to open it and blush at whatever was inside.

But two could play at that game, James thought fiercely. There were no rules that said he had to open it, not now at any rate. So he ignored it; he ignored it when his scroll buzzed with three more new messages and instead shot a smug look at Qrow. Except that didn’t look bothered, simply amused, and James started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

What if Qrow was trying to trick him into thinking he hadn’t sent him those messages? Or what if Qrow really hadn’t sent him those messages and it was somebody else? But who would be trying to contact him during the middle of-

“James,” Glynda said impatiently, “would you answer your scroll? Winter’s been trying to contact you for almost half an hour.”

James stammered out an apology and picked up his scroll, hurriedly flicking through Winter’s messages, and trying to pretend that he didn’t see Qrow slink out of the room, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
